narutofictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kumogakure no Sato
RolePlay Area Madako Uchiha is walking around the village.....kinda strange that he is from the Hidden Leaf Village, but is inside of the Hidden Cloud Village, but whatever. It was early in the morning when Asura awoke, sitting up in an instant, gritting his teeth and growling loudly, his eyes darting around the room, he finally noticed he was in his bedroom, alone, he relaxed, falling back into his bed. Asura placed his hand on his forehead, letting out a light sigh as he whispered to himself, "It was just a dream, I wont let it... I wont let him, take over" He slowly sat up, placing his legs over the side of the bed, letting his feet drop to the floor as he got up. He held is arms out, stretching, performing several types of stretches before finally pushing himself off of the bed, making his way to the closet, opening the doors, throwing some clothes onto his bed before he decided to get dressed in his normal light blue T-shirt with a white trim, covering up his tattoo of the Senju Clan's symbol. He put on his jeans and his boots, before he finally decided to wear his normal grey shirt. Asura took his head band and placed it around his waist before heading out. The moment he stepped out into the hallway, a young girl, about half his height, launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly. “Good Morning Asura!” She sang in her beautiful voice, wearing a blue dress that reached down to her ankles, it was beautiful and caused her to radiate. She hugged him tightly as he looked at her, the girl’s hair was white too, short with red highlights at the ends, and her stunning blue eyes were closed as she lied on top of him. “Morning Yuki” Asura spoke, his beautifully low voice sounding salutations while looking at her. “Brother? What day might it be?” She spoke with a sweet innocent voice, cuddling up to him as he wore a confused expression. “U-um, the eleventh of August?” He sounded a little confused; she opened her eyes and looked up at him slowly, nodding slightly. “Cero's birthday, big bro” She laughed, her sweet voice sounding in his ears as lifted her up off of him, before getting up and hugged her properly. Asura walked down the stairs, waving to his younger brother, "Happy Birthday, you know, as a present from me, for today, and the next few days, I'll look after your shop for you, you can just relax." He held his hand out as Cero threw a can at Asura. Asura caught the can, "Thanks, now go take care of it, don't forget to clean the floor!" Cero shouted to Asura as Asura ran out of the house. The front door to his house burst open with Asura stepping out onto the porch, a slight smile on the giant's face as he looked into the sky. Asura closed the door behind him, a strong breeze flowing by, moving his short silver hair and his grey shirt. He slowly closed his bright purple eyes and took a breath of the cool air in, feeling the thrill of a new day course through his blood. Asura's eyes slowly opened again, his eyes almost glittering in the sun, "Ah, this is going to be a fun day, I can smell it in the air. Something amazing is going to happen..." He spoke quietly to himself, his low voice sounding as he walked forward, the wood making a clunk underneath his boots. Slowly making his way to his brother's book store. Madako sees Asura he walks toward him. Madako bumps into him. Asura turned to him, looking at him, "Huh?" He spoke lightly under his breath before turning back around, facing his brother's book sore. Asura let out a faint sigh and continued walking, looking at the stranger through the corner of his eye. Madako says "Excuse me, nerd"